MiddleEarth, Magic and Elves
by princess-holz
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year. Voldermort is dead. Hermione is desperately wishing to go home, but she is unable. When she does return what will happen to her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. LOTR and HP are both works of someone else more creative then moi. I do however own a copy the films and books.

Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year. Voldermort is dead. Hermione is desperately wishing to go home, but she is unable. When she does return what will happen to her? Hr/OC, RW/LL, HP/GW.

Middle-Earth, Magic and Elves

By princess-holz

Prologue

The world is changed.

I feel it in the water.

I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Rings of Power. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarves, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power.

For within these rings was bound the power and the will to rule each race. But they were all of them deceived, for deep in the land of Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron forged another ring, a master ring, and into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate every living thing. One ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring, but there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword.

And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. For two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, the ring ensnared another bearer.

(A small, slimy creature- who is as dark as darkness, except for two big round pale eyes imbedded in a thin face. He is the creature Gollum and in his hand he holds a ring. "My Precious, my own," he whispers to the Ring)

The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels under the Misty Mountains, and there it consumed him.

The ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived that its time had come. It abandoned Gollum, but then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all...

##

Hermione Granger entered the dungeons for her seventh year potions lesson, followed closely by her best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasly (who were both talented in potion making, and had joined the advanced class at the start of the year).

Since her fifth year, Hermione had been able to tame her hair and it now fell straight right down to the base of her back; it was a dark brown almost black colour. Her eyes are a chocolate brown colour with flecks of gold when she gets angry. She had grown to become, 5 ft 10", but still Harry, Ron and Draco towered over her.

She had become friends with Draco when he had joined the Order as a spy. Harry and Ron were more reluctant, but became quick friends with him after the war.

The Second War had been fought-and won by the 'Light' side. Voldermort had met his demise in the spring of their sixth year. However, remaining Deatheaters were still been found and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban or, worse, the Dementors Kiss.

There had been casualties on both sides. Dean Thomas, Pamda Patil, Dennis Creevy, Flitwick and many more had died at the hands of Deatheaters. Draco's father had also died, along with Bellatrix, Nott, McNair and several others.

But the war had changed Hermione, or that was at least what her friends thought. Several weeks after the war she was fine, but something had happened to change her.

Harry was happy he no longer had to the carry the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, Draco was glad he and his mother could lead lives their lives without fear of punishment, and Ron was pleased that no of his friends, or himself, had died. They were too busy with their own lives that could not see that Hermione had become a shell of a person she once was.

She hardly ever smiled anymore, and she was ever so quiet. She had withdrawn into herself. She never spoke unless spoken to. But this change had not gone unnoticed by the teachers. Snape noticed that the 'know-it-all' Gryffindor was less of, well, a 'know-it-all'. As had Dumbledore.

Hermione took her normal seat in potions, next to Draco and a row in front of Harry, Ginny and a row behind Luna and Ron. Today they were to start a truth potion.

Towards the end of the lesson, Pansy Parkinson walked over to where Hermione and Draco's cauldron was lightly simmering and added in several ingredients that were not needed. It started to bubble and it changed colour

"Mione? Is the potion supposed to do that?" Harry asked whilst pointing at her cauldron. She shook her head, but before she had a chance to tell the other four to duck they were covered in the purple (suppose to be blue) liquid.

The force knocked them backwards, Hermione closed her eyes- expecting to hit the hard stone floor, but it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw she had landed on top of Ron, in what looked to be a meeting.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked the group as she stood up. The other five doing the same.

The group of males quickly drew out their weapons. Axes, arrows, swords and a staff were aimed at the small group of unarmed witches and wizards. Ginny, Luna and Hermione were forced behind the three wizards, to keep them safe.

"The question is not who we are. But who you are, and how you got here?" asked a man, no elf, who had long black hair covering a pair of pointy ears, clear grey eyes, and a face full of wisdom and memory.

"Adar?" came a timid response from behind Ron.

TBC...

##

Adar- father

That's the beginning, don't forget to review and I should up date soon!

Love princess-holz xx


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. LOTR and HP are both works of someone else more creative then moi. I do however own a copy the films and books.

Middle-Earth, Magic and Elves

By princess-holz

Dedicated: Aussie Rose, Jazzy813 my first reviewers

Chapter One

"Adar?" came a timid response from behind Ron.

"Esta tinuamin? Hermione?" Came the Elf's reply. "Is that you? Lower your weapons!"

Hesitantly the elves with drew their bows and arrows, the dwarves pulled back their axes and the two men returned their swords to their hilts.

"Mione, what's going on? Do you know these people?" Harry asked, as he and the others pocketed their wands. Hermione didn't answer. She kept staring at the ring at the alter in front of Elrond.

"This is why you didn't want me to return? Because Sauron had started regaining power?" Hermione asked looking at Elrond.

He couldn't answer, it was true but he couldn't admit it to his youngest daughter. Gandalf stood up. "Hermione, it is good to see you. But you have to understand we did this for your own good. You were safer at Hogwarts."

"Safer? My own good?! I'd have rather been here, helping. I am no longer of use in their world," Hermione told him, while indicating to her five friends.

"I understand..." Began Gandalf.

"Do you? Do you have any idea what it's like to be in a strange world? To be separated from your family? From you loved ones?" She shouted at the elder man. He shook his head. "No, I didn't think so."

It was quiet for long time. Hermione looked around at those assembled. She saw the elves of Mirkwood and she smiled politely at them. Next to them sat a group of dwarves, who gave her looks that spoke of their distrust for the new group who had magically arrived. Then came two humans. One a stranger to her eyes, but the other an old friend. She smiled at him, and he nodded as he acknowledged it.

"Erm... Hermione what's going on? Who are they?" Ginny asked interrupting the silence. "And what was that word you used?" Luna added.

"Yes. My family and friends. Father," Hermione answered. They were short and sweet, but left room for more questions that she knew were coming.

"Father?" Came a chorus of five voices. She nodded.

Hermione lowered her eyes. Elrond noticing her discomfort ordered that Frodo keep the Ring safe until tomorrow, when the Council would meet again. After everyone (except Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn) had left, Hermione sat down on one the empty chairs.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked her friends. "Well..." Started Draco before he was interrupted by the blonde elf returning.

"Lord Elrond. Lady Arwen wants to know why we have dismissed so early. Shall I let her enter?" Elrond nodded.

He left but returned a few minutes later with a female elf that looked a lot like the male one in front of them. He bowed and turned to leave but Hermione asked, "stay with us Legolas. It is good to see so many familiar faces."

He sat down. "It is good to see you again after so long, Lady Hermione," Legolas told her as he kissed her hand. She smiled at him, her first true smile in weeks. This caused Draco to scowl at them.

"I hate to break up the touching reunion," said Draco, sarcastically. "But what did you mean when you said 'my family and friends'? I thought that your parents were muggle dentists and aren't they, well, dead?" This was true Hermione's 'parents' were indeed dead, killed by Deatheaters just after the war.

"The Grangers were never her real parents. They were childless couple we asked to take care of Hermione, until she had helped you defeat Voldermort," Elrond told them.

"Okay, I still don't get how you are Mione's dad. You're an elf aren't you?" Ginny asked. "Yes, I am. So is Hermione. Gandalf if you can, will you remove the spell that was placed on my daughter?" Gandalf nodded, picked up his staff and whispered a few words. A bright light hit Hermione, and after it had faded Hermione had pointed Elven ears, her hair was darker than before and she looked older, at least as though she was in her mid-twenties.

"Hermione? Wow. You look older," Ron said. Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Well, being 2022 years old, I would," Hermione, replied off-handily. She looked at their startled looks.

"Elves are immortal. We age, but our appearance doesn't. We can only be killed during battle, from grief or by forsaking our immortal lives for that of a mortal," Hermione explained. She then went on to explain the different species that inhabited Middle-Earth, Elves, hobbits, Ents, Maiar, Dwarves, men, and orcs. Then she told the tale of the Ring and its power. "Well, what else do want to know?"

"What else is there to know?"

"I'll start at the beginning of my life. I was born on the 19th September, during the Third Age of Middle-Earth. My Mother was the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Lord Elrond is my father and ruler of Rivendale. Arwen is my older sister. Aragorn a ranger from the North and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood are both old friends of mine.

I came to your world about 18 years ago, around when Lily and James got married and had you Harry. I was sent to help protect you from Voldermort. When I learnt you had been accepted to Hogwarts I got in contact with Dumbledore and told him of my task, he accepted me into the school and cast a glamour spell upon me."

"But why were you sent? I mean around here it appears as though males are still in charge of the women," Draco asked.

"Most are. But you occasionally get a headstrong woman who prefers to fight and read to learning how to sow and raise children. I was such a woman. Adar realized this and thought my skills would be better served helping the wizarding world." Hermione told him. "I think that's everything. If you don't mind I'm going to go for a walk, alone. Adar could you find somewhere for my friends to sleep?"

He nodded in agreement. She gets up and is followed by Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas. "I thought you said alone?" Draco asked still scowling at the blonde elf.

"These are my oldest friends and one is my kin. I have much to catch up on."

The four of them walk off leaving Elrond and Gandalf with the confused and tired humans. "Follow me," Elrond ordered.

##

Hermione and her friends spoke late into the night. She learnt of Arwen's decision to give up her immortality and bind herself to Aragorn. She learnt of how Bilbo Baggins (a hobbit she knew well) had been in possession of the Ring for years and how Sauron was regaining power. After she discussed parts of her own adventure, she felt it was time to get some sleep.

"Let me escort you to your chambers," Legolas said. Hermione quickly replied that it would be fine if he did so. She had been waiting to speak to him alone since she got back.

"Legolas. I've missed you most of all," Hermione told him. "I've missed our talks, and our fighting lessons."

"Is that all?" Legolas asked sadly. "No!" Hermione replied hurriedly. "I also missed not waking up next to you, being able to touch you and not being able to do this."

She placed her hands behind his neck and lowered his head to hers. She tilted her head to the side as Legolas' lips met hers. The kiss was full of passion that had built up in the last 18 years. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into her mouth, where they both battled for dominance. After several minutes they broke apart gasping for air.

"It has been too long, melamin," Legolas whispered in ear. "Uma, Heruamin," she replied.

When they reached the door to her room he whispered, "Mar lor, an'híril."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked. "I would love nothing more than do so Mya, but I think it best you sleep alone. It's been a long day, you need to rest." Legolas told her, and with a final kiss he departed to his own room.

'It has been a long day. I am finally home. And with the one I love.' Hermione mused before climbing into her bed, where sleep quickly claimed her.

TBC...

##

Esta tinuamin – my daughter

Melamin- my love

Uma, amin Heruamin- Yes, my Lord

Mar lor, an'híril- Pleasant dreams, m'lady

Hermione, as well as Arwen and Elrond, know Bilbo from his stay last time. During 'The Hobbit' he stayed at Rivendale before departing to the Lonely Mountain.

Now, don't forget reviewing gets quicker updates!

Love princess-holz xx


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. LOTR and HP are both works of someone else more creative then moi. I do however own a copy the films and books.

Middle-Earth, Magic and Elves

By princess-holz

Chapter Two

Elrond stands in front of the same group that was gathered yesterday. With the exception of Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Luna being present.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo nervously steps forward and places the Ring on the Alter. He quickly resumes his seat next to Gandalf, looking relieved that he no longer has to carry the burden.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." A tall man known as Boromir declared.

Aragorn replies, "you cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"What would a ranger know of this matter?"

"He is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas shouts as he stands up. Hermione nods in agreement but no one sees her.

"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asks.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas replies

"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn urges.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Boromir tells him. Hermione feels a rush of hate towards this man. 'How dare he deny Aragorn his birth right?' Hermione thinks, 'Gondor is in need of a King, not a Steward. It will only survive if Aragorn reclaims his throne.'

"Aragorn is right. We cannot control it," Gandalf says.

"We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond announces.

"What are we waiting for?" A dwarf with unruly reddish-brown hair, called Gimli, runs forward carrying an axe. He swings it down but is thrown backwards. The Ring is unharmed but the axe has shattered.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this," Elrond tells the council after Gimli has stood up and resumed his seat. He is met by silence.

Then Boromir says, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas argues.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouts in anger. It was common knowledge that dwarves and elves had never really gotten along.

"And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asks Elrond.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouts, still not off the topic about elves.

The shouting continues, and even Harry, Ron and Draco get involved- trying to calm them all down. They even try using their wands, but no avail. None of them hear Frodo, except Hermione.

"I will take it," he tries to shout above the arguing. A loud whistling noise is heard from Hermione's direction, the arguing suddenly stops and everyone turns to look at her. "Thank the Valar. Now, if you have quite finished, Frodo has something he wishes to say." She turns to Frodo, "Go on, Frodo."

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Frodo says. Gandalf smiles at him and says, "I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn says as he kneels in front of him. "You have my sword."

Legolas adds, "and my bow."

And Gimli, who still doesn't want the elf to be part of it and quickly, "and my axe."

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done," Boromir promises.

"As will Rivendale," Hermione announces. They all turn to stare at her. "But you're a woman," Boromir states. She ignores him.

"Hermione, you can't be serious?" Draco whines.

"I am," she says stubbornly. "Adar, saes? I can help. I'm not some meek female who needs protecting. My skills may be needed. I beg you grant me this wish."

He looks at her closely. Then at the other Council members. Then at her friends. "I suppose you wish to go with her?" He asks them. They all nod eagerly, another adventure would be very welcome.

"Fine, so be it. You shall leave..."

A hobbit (Sam) runs in declaring "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. Very well..."

This time he is interrupted by another two hobbits. "We're going, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to keep us away," the one in the brown jacket (Merry) tells Elrond.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing," the other (Pippin) says. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," the first one tells him.

"Fifteen companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond says as he surveys the group.

Eagerly the hobbit called Pippin asks, "Where are we going?"

##

Everyone went there separate ways for the rest of the afternoon. That night there was to be party in celebration of Hermione's homecoming and the Fellowships departure.

Hermione, Aragorn and Legolas took her friends to a secluded spot where they could train them with weapons. Aragorn laid out several swords, and axes, whilst Legolas laid out daggers and bows and arrows.

"Melamin, these are yours." Legolas had no fear of using that phrase, as Aragorn knew of their relationship and Hermione's friends had no idea what it meant.

He handed he a small chest, which she opened. Inside were her daggers- a birthday present from her grandparents when she had turned 2000, a sword (from her father) and a beautiful bow and arrow set- a present from Legolas, which she received after first learning how to shoot accurately using them- she had been only 30 at the time (which is quiet young for elves).

"Can you really use all of them?" Asked Luna.

"She's one the best fighters I have ever met," Aragorn admits. Legolas nods. "She may even be a better shot than Legolas." This causes Legolas to scowl at his friend, and Hermione to laugh, "well... Probably not. But I was younger than Legolas when I first learnt how to shoot. So I could be." Aragorn laughs even harder, Legolas hated to be reminded that Hermione had beaten him at something.

"Right like Hermione can really use all of that stuff," Draco mumbles. "How strong can she be?"

"Willing to test that theory?" Hermione asks, her elven ears had picked up what Draco had said, as did Legolas'. "You can't be serious?" Draco says.

"Pick a weapon," Hermione orders. "What?" Draco questions. "Pick which ever weapon you desire and I'll best you at it" Hermione growls. She hated when people, elves or men, didn't believe she had the power to do be as good as they are. Legolas silently groaned. He knew Hermione hated been insulted and that she would be angry with her friend for days.

Draco reached out for a sword, as Hermione removed her own from its hilt. "Prepare to loose, Malfoy."

"Keep dreaming, Granger," Draco shot back, he it was not her name but old habits are hard to break.

He lunged at her but she blocked it. He kept throwing different attacks at her but she beat them all off effortlessly. Finally, she was able to knock the sword completely out of his hands. She stepped closer to him and placed an edge of the blade against his throat.

"Never," she said in a dangerous voice. "Insult my strength or my ability to fight." And with that she threw down her sword and stormed off.

Harry and Ron start after her, but Aragorn calls them back telling them that Hermione needs time to cool off. And that Draco should avoid her because she would willing castrate him. Ginny and Luna giggled behind their hands when the heard this, and the boys' faces scrunched up in pain.

"So, shall we continue with the lesson?" Legolas asked. He knew that Hermione would cool off and would be fine by the party later.

##

Hermione's maid had left out a red gown for her to wear (A/N: think the gown Arwen wears in Aragorn's dream sequence in _TTT_, though not quite as sheer). She got changed and left her hair down; over it she put on a silver circlet in the form of leaves. She put on her necklace, a silver rose, which symbolises her love for others, her strength and her passion.

Hermione entered the banquet hall. Legolas came over to her and whispered, "lle naa vanima." A blush rose to her cheeks as walked over to her seat. Her father sat at head of the table with Arwen at his right, Aragorn sat next to her, then Harry and Ginny at the end. Hermione sat on her fathers left next to Ron who was next to Luna with Draco at the end. Who was still avoiding her.

Legolas took his seat on the same table as his companions, and Gandalf and Boromir. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry sat on a smaller table in front of the main one.

After feasting on all kinds of elvish dishes, the tables were cleared away and musicians set up. Arwen and Aragorn stood up and dance, followed by Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Luna. Hermione not wanting to be left alone with Draco walked up to father and asked, "Lle merna salk, Adar?"

He led her to the clearing on the floor, and together they danced a traditional elvish folk dance. At the start of the next song Legolas came over, and politely asked if could have this dance. She looked at her father who nodded.

Legolas bowed as she curtsied. He placed one of his hands on her waist, as she placed hers on his shoulder, he then took her free hand in his. He whirled her round the dance floor, following the other couples. They danced to several more songs before Hermione decided she wanted a break. She spotted Ginny and Luna and they went over to them.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked. "My feet are killing me!" Ginny moaned. "How do you keep up Mione?" Luna asked. She shrugged; she mused over it and realized it was because she was use to this type of dancing.

"And, no offence Hermione, they don't have many decent songs here," Harry said as he returned. Ginny nodded, "what are they singing about anyway, it's all in elvish?"

"They sing of hero's, and of people of importance to them," Legolas said.

"Ginny if you don't like the songs they sing you could go up and sing one," Hermione told her. Ginny looked startled. "Ginny, you have a wonderful voice. My father will allow you to sing, he allows anyone who wishes to."

"Erm..." she mumbled. She looked at Harry, who nodded in encouragement. "Fine, I will."

"You won't get any musical back up though. They don't know any of the songs you might know." After saying this Hermione walked up to father and asked if Ginny could sing.

She then walked up to where a drunken dwarf had just finished singing and declared, "Friends and guests. I would like to announce that my friend Ginny will be singing next. You will not recognise the song, but this should not stop you from enjoying it. Come on up Ginny." A large round of applause was heard as Ginny slowly made her way up on stage.

Ginny reached where Hermione had announced her and started to sing,

"Where have all the good men gone. And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need."

Hermione grabbed Legolas' hand and dragged him onto the floor to dance. Luna did the same to Ron. Arwen and Aragorn followed them also. As Draco started dancing with a pretty blonde haired (female) elf.  
  
"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life.  
  
Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.

I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life.  
  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea. I would swear that there's someone somewhere, watching me.  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain. And the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach, like the fire in my blood  
  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life."

"That was for my hero," she declared. She jumped of the raised platform and ran into Harry's arms, where they kissed. Hermione decided it was time to let her father know about her and Legolas, so she grabbed him by collars of his shirt and pulled him down so their lips met.

There were several gasps from around the room. But Arwen and Aragorn clapped, their way of telling Hermione and Legolas they were happy for them. Several others joined in, and soon everyone was.

She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. "Mankoi?" he asked. "It is time they knew," she replied, as she led him away from the party and to sleep. As it was the last night they would spending in a bed for a long time.

##

Havo dad, Legolas- sit down, Legolas

Lle naa vanima- you are beautiful

Lle merna salk, Adar?- do you want to dance, father?

Mankoi?- why?

Wow! Longest chapter so far. Now, don't forget to review. I won't be updating for about a week as I'm on school trip thingy this week.

Love princess-holz xx


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. LOTR and HP are both works of someone else more creative then moi. I do however own a copy the films and books.

Middle-Earth, Magic and Elves

By princess-holz

Chapter Three

They walked for several days. Past ruins, through valleys, and across fields.

The Fellowship had stopped to make camp for the night. As Legolas and Hermione secured the site, Sam cooked food for them, Gandalf and Gimli sat talking and Boromir taught Merry and Pipin to fight as Aragorn and the five wizards/witches watched.

Hermione caught part of Gimli and Gandalf's conversation, "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"

Hermione snorted, she had never liked dwarves and it was common for elves not to go underground, as they disliked being away from the clean air and sun for too long.

Legolas comes and stands next to Hermione. They both look out to the horizon and see a black shadow moving towards them. "What's that?" Someone asked from behind them.

"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli states. Everyone turns to look. "It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir tells them.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts. "Hide!" They run around gathering possessions and hiding. The fire was put out. Legolas pulled Hermione under a bush with him. When thebirds had flown over them, they emerged from various hiding spots.

"Spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf announces.

Gandalf leads them on a different path, over a snowy mountain. Hermione watched as Frodo fell, but Aragorn caught him. However Frodo can't find the Ring. Boromir has picked it up. They argue before Aragorn orders Boromir to return the Ring.

They are now further up the mountain, battling against the elements. A strange whisper is heard in the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas says. "Saruman!" Gandalf shouts.

Rocks and snow fall on to the Fellowship. "We must turn back!" Draco shouts. "No!" Gandalf replies.

Gandalf tries to stop the storm, but he cannot. Lightning strikes the mountain, and Legolas and Hermione pull Gandalf back from the edge just before snow falls and buries them all. One by one, they dig out or shake the snow off.

"We must take the Pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" Boromir suggests. "Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn tells him.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" Gimli says.

Gandalf looks over the group and says, "Let the Ringbearer decide!" Frodo replies, "We will go through the mines!" "So be it," Gandalf mutters.

They walk past a dark lake, until they reach a wall framed by two great trees. Moonlight hits the wall and a door shape appears with elvish writing above.

Gandalf reads the inscription aloud, "The Gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter."

"What does it mean?" Ron asks. "Simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors open," Gandalf replies. He tries a number of passwords, but they all fail.

Merry and Pipin are throwing rocks into the lake, as Draco describes some of the creatures in the Lake on the Hogwarts grounds. "Don't disturb the water," Hermione snaps. They stop immediately.

"It's a riddle! What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo exclaims. "Mellon," Luna shouts over to him. They all turn to stare at her. "What? I met a nice elf that taught me some of the basics. I also know Auta miqula orqu, but I don't know what it means." Hermione,and Legolas laugh.

The doors open and the Fellowship enter. Gimli is describing what they will endure when they meet Balin. "Soon, mister elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine, it's a tomb," Boromir exclaims as light falls upon several skeletons with arrows sticking out of them. Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna force the hobbits outside. Legolas pulls an arrow out of one of the bodies. "Goblins!"

Hermione grabs Legolas' hand and pulls him towards the door, but before they reach it they see Frodo being dangled upside down by a giant tentacle. Legolas and Hermione run forward shooting arrows at the large water creature. Aragorn and Boromir start hacking at the creature with their swords. Aragorn finally chops of the tentacle that's holding Frodo; he catches Frodo as he is dropped.

They run back into the mine, with the creature following them. Its many tentacles cause rocks to fall, and soon no light can be seen from outside. They are trapped.

"Now we have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf says. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

"Antolle ulua sulrim. Lle lova handasse Naugrim," Hermione mumbled. It caused Legolas to laugh out loud and Aragorn and Gandalf to glare at her.

"What? It's true," was all she stated in her defence, before she started the long trek.

"Hermione, what does 'Auta miqula orqu' mean?" Luna asks. She whispered the answer in Luna's ear, and laughed.

They had reached a fork in the path. And Gandalf didn't remember which path was the right one. He sat there thinking it over. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were smoking their pipes. Hermione sat on Legolas' lap listening to her friends tell the hobbits the story of how they had tried to stop Snape getting the Philosopher's Stone.

"…So Ron had sacrificed his own life, sort of, so we could win the game. Me and Hermione then came into a room with a troll in it," the hobbits gasped. "It had already been defeated," Harry quickly added. "That is good. I can't imagine what would have happened to Mya if it had been awake." Legolas says as he kisses her cheek.

"One had already tried to kill her on Halloween… And I wasn't suppose to mention that was I?" Ron said as he caught the look Hermione was giving him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas asked. Hermione stuttered over her answe.

Luckily,she was interrupted before she had to answer. "Ah! It's this way," Gandalf suddenly announced. "He's remembered!" Merry shouted. "No, but the air smells less foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf tells the hobbit as he taps his nose.

They had walked for a long time before they reach a corridor. Gimli runs in, followed closely by the others. They see Gimli crying over a tomb. Gandalf reads the runes from the top.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf reads. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." He finds a book held by a skeleton that is leaning against the tomb.

Legolas tells them that they must move one. "I agree with the pointy-eared one" Draco says.

"'_They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming…'_" Gandalf reads.

Aloud banging noise is heard from where Pipin is standing. "Fool of a Took! Next time, throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!" Shouts Gandalf.

There is a pause while they listen to hear if they have been found. All is quiet, but suddenly drums can be heard. And Frodo's sword (which he got out earlier) starts glowing blue. Everyone draws out his or her weapons; including their wands (the Hogwarts group anyway).

"Orcs!" Legolas shouts. Boromir runs to the door, almost getting hit by two arrows. He closes the door quickly and announces, "They have a cave troll!"

Mellon- friend

Antolle ulua sulrim. Lle lova handasse Naugrim- Much wind pours from your mouth. You feebleminded Dwarf

Auta miqula orqu- Go kiss an Orc! (It's an insult)

Cliffhanger! Now, don't forget reviewing gets quicker updates!

Love princess-holz xx


End file.
